En la guerra y en el amor
by adlergirl
Summary: ...siempre es válido ser el gobierno británico. Una de las muchas ventajas que tenía Mycroft en su puesto de reina, perdón, en su puesto menor del gobierno británico; era que podía vigilar a todo el mundo en Inglaterra, lo cual era válido también para cierto Detective Inspector que al parecer tenía un novato en sus manos, un novato que parecía demasiado pegado a él...


**SUMMARY:**

...siempre es válido ser el gobierno británico.

Una de las muchas ventajas que tenía Mycroft en su puesto de reina, perdón, en su puesto menor del gobierno británico; era que podía vigilar a todo el mundo en Inglaterra, lo cual era válido también para cierto Detective Inspector que al parecer tenía un novato en sus manos, un novato que parecía demasiado pegado a él...

 _ **Este fic participa de la actividad temática del grupo de facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers"**_

* * *

 **UN NOVATO EN NSY**

Para Mycroft Holmes, su día a día era de lo más rutinario que podía ser para una persona de su posición, un trabajador inglés. Salir de su casa en la mañana, ir en su coche hasta su centro de labores, lidiar con personas engorrosas en su trabajo y regresar a casa agotado, luego del extenso día... Lo normal, salvo que no todo el mundo podía lidiar al mismo tiempo con un embajador Chino y tener que estar pendiente de su novio y el novato que le había llegado y que parece pegado a sus faldas...

El personaje en cuestión tenía nombre y apellido, desde luego, Andrew Brooks. Su expediente parecía limpio a primera vista, aunque anotaba una serie de nombres de parejas del susodicho, todos hombres mayores por decir lo menos. Un policía novato, de no más de 25 años, recién salido de la Academia, sería un problema para él si no estuviera seguro de su novio. Aunque nadie dijo que no valía la pena asegurarse siempre...

-Oiga jefe, ¿no cree que el novato anda muy pegado a usted?

-Vamos Donovan, está intentando aprender todo lo que puede- Greg no parecía muy convencido de esto a pesar de todo, pues últimamente, Andrew se estaba mostrando demasiado pegado a él.

-Yo sólo digo, tampoco es como si le estuviera trayendo presentes siempre intentando conquistarlo ¿No jefe?- un ligero codazo y el suspiro de Greg que le siguió, dio paso a la entrada de la persona de la que estaban hablando.

-Inspector, le traje una bebida para su almuerzo- Andrew Brooks era un jovencito de 25, cabello rubio oscuro, de ojos verdes, unos 1,70 de estatura y un peso promedio. Ese día llevaba una camisa celeste y su saco azul diario.

-No era necesario que te molestes, novato, no ganarás puntos con el jefe por traerle comida. Además que seguro lo secuestran pronto- una risa siguió a la afirmación de Donovan, mientras el novato la miraba extrañado.

-Nadie me va a secuestrar Donovan

-Perdón jefe, quise decir, retención forzada. Aunque para usted, no tiene nada de forzada ¿verdad?- un brillo de envidia cruzó por la mirada de Donovan y Andrew sólo miró a su jefe, esperando una explicación. Greg se había quedado sin decir nada, acostumbrado a las burlas de Donovan. Ya que habían estado hablando en pleno pasillo, decidió que era mejor ir a su oficina, donde al fin sería libre de aquellos dos, pero de repente, escuchó una voz que conocía demasiado bien...

-Inspector Lestrade, creo que llegué a tiempo hoy- Volteó y pudo observar a su interlocutor, su novio se veía demasiado bien con su traje de tres piezas y su infaltable paraguas. Iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

-Me parece que el inspector está en su horario de almuerzo, así que puedo ayudarlo con su problema señor- Donovan se quedó callada, mirando al novato y al hombre que conocía sólo de vista y pensó Dios salve al novato, no sabes con quien te metiste niño.

Greg puso una mano en el hombro de Andrew, y habló con seriedad:

-No te preocupes Andrew, el señor no viene a tratar ningún caso

-Un placer conocerle señor Brooks, si me permite, el inspector y yo tenemos una cita pendiente hoy y no regresará hasta después de la hora de almuerzo- con toda la dignidad que pudo y sin dejar de mostrar autosuficiencia, Mycroft salió de NSY, seguido del inspector en jefe.

-Acostúmbrate novato, y da gracias a Dios el haber sobrevivido hoy

-¿Lo dice por...?

-Obviamente, por ese Holmes; lidiar con el otro es engorroso, pero este tiene el poder de destruirte con sólo considerarte una amenaza de Estado. Yo que tú iba alejándome un poco del jefe. Todos aquí saben que esos dos se traen algo

Andrew se quedó sin habla. Ni siquiera conocía al otro Holmes del que hablaba y aunque la persona de ahora le había parecido algo déspota, no podía imaginarse a alguien con tanto poder que no fuera la reina.

La semana que siguió a ese primer encuentro, se volvió una pesadilla para Andrew. Apenas intentaba acercarse al inspector en una escena del crimen o cuando salían de NSY, cuando algo pasaba. Empezaba a creer que tenía al universo en su contra. Llamadas de cabinas que cuando iba a atender nadie respondía, ninguna oportunidad para conversar con su jefe, pues si salían en el mismo auto, parecía que todos los semáforos siempre estaban en verde, sin darle la oportunidad de hablar. Lo último de la semana fue tener que conocer al otro Holmes del que hablaba la teniente Donovan, un tal Sherlock Holmes, junto a su colega y su hija de 3 años, los Watson.

-Parece que a mi hermano le salió competencia ¿no Gregson?

-Es Greg y no sé de que hablas Sherlock, sólo quiero ayuda en este caso, por favor

-Por si no lo notas, John y yo iremos a ver una película con Rosie, así que a menos que sea un 8 no iré

-Podemos ir otro día Sherlock, ¿verdad Rosie?- la pequeña aunque triste, asintió a lo dicho por su padre. Estaba algo cohibida por la persona a quien no conocía.

Andrew no entendía porqué tenían que preguntar a ese hombre, menos aún, cuando Sherlock dictaminó que el caso apenas llegaba a un 6 y que no iría.

-Vamos Sherlock, ayuda a Greg

-Papi, pishta- dijo la pequeña Rosie mirando a Sherlock. El detective consultor podía ser todo lo sociópata altamente funcional que quisiera, pero cuando esa niña lo llamaba así, aceptando pese a su corta edad su relación con su padre, no podía decirle que no.

Dicha ya la pista, aunque Greg no la entendiera de inmediato, salió disparado a la patrulla. Andrew se quedó mirando la ida de su superior con una ligera sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, cuando escuchó hablar a Sherlock.

-No va a funcionar y te pones en riesgo innecesario

-¿Disculpe?

-Es obvio que estás interesado en Greg- Sí, por supuesto que ahora Sherlock recordaba su nombre, aunque solía llamarlo por otros sólo para fastidiar... Era su cuñado después de todo y aunque no le agradara mucho su hermano.

-Sherlock, deja de fastidiar- John se notaba algo fastidiado, no le gustaba que Sherlock se metiera en asuntos que no le correspondían.

-John, sólo advierto al novato. Mira Richard te enfrentas a la misma reina por Greg y tienes todas las de perder. ¿No notaste que últimamente pasan demasiadas cosas raras a tu alrededor? Eso sólo es la advertencia de la reina

-Ok Sherlock, es Andrew si no mal recuerdo y debemos apresurarnos si no queremos perdernos la película

Andrew salió de allí, escuchando que Greg lo apresuraba a bajar para poder llegar. La pista de Sherlock lo había ayudado demasiado, una llamada a Donovan y un equipo completo a la zona y ya tenían a los culpables.

-Puede ser una lata lidiar con Sherlock Holmes, pero puedo asegurarte que más de la mitad de los casos más famosos que resolví, fueron gracias a su ayuda

-¿Así conoció a Mycroft Holmes?

-Un hermano mayor preocupado y un policía novato que ascendió gracias al hermano menor, ya lo creo- la sonrisa de Greg cuando hablaba de Mycroft era la más brillante que veía Andrew en él; sin embargo, no lo podía creer, sobre todo porque ese hombre que conoció una semana antes parecía no tener más emoción que el amor propio.

El fin de semana trajo algo de tranquilidad a NSY y a todos los oficiales. A la hora de almuerzo, la mayoría se retiraba a comer fuera, Andrew decidió salir a comprar algo para invitar a su jefe, pues estaba seguro que no habría traído nada, como era costumbre. Salió de allí, yendo al súper más cercano, pero la cola en la caja era más larga de lo normal y demoró más de lo previsto. Regresó apresurado a NSY, aunque no encontró a nadie en los pasadizos, se dirigió con seguridad a la oficina del inspector, cuando empezó a escuchar unos ruidos extraños. La oficina estaba entreabierta y su curiosidad pudo más que su reciente cargo de policía, así que se acercó sigilosamente a mirar.

En el interior de la oficina, pudo ver al inspector, quien se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta. Al principio le costó trabajo procesar lo que estaba viendo, pero sus ojos no le engañaban. Allí, encima de la mesa de la oficina, su jefe estaba follando a aquel hombre que conoció antes, Mycroft Holmes...

Y no sólo eso, sino que aunque su jefe parecía la bondad en persona (salvo contadas ocasiones), en esta ocasión no parecía ser así, pues estaba siendo brusco con Mycroft, el sonido de las caderas de ambos chocando y las mordidas que parecía estar dándole en el cuello lo acreditaban.

No podía despegar su vista de aquellos dos, menos con todos los sonidos obscenos que salían de las gargantas de ambos, hasta que sintió la mirada de victoria de Mycroft. Parecía complacido de que los encontrara en esa situación y no dejó de gritar el nombre de Gregory, hasta que ambos se corrieron. Salió corriendo de allí, intentando no pensar en nada de lo que había visto...

-Eso fue grandioso Myc

-También lo disfruté mucho Gregory

-Aunque tal vez no fue buena idea, cualquiera de los muchachos puede volver en cualquier momento

-No debes preocuparte por eso, ya hice los arreglos respectivos

-Sabes que no me gusta cuando abusas de tu poder para algo así, aunque si es en contadas ocasiones no me importaría

-Sólo se repetirá si usted quiere Inspector

-Por cierto, no creas que no me di cuenta que estás fastidiando al novato. Sabes que aunque estuviera detrás mío no me importa nadie que no seas tú ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, no se repetirá en el futuro, puedo asegurártelo- la sonrisa en el rostro de Mycroft le decía a Greg que nada bueno iba a salir de eso, pero, que más daba, si aún con todo eso, él lo amaba. Acarició levemente la mejilla de su pareja y lo besó con suavidad. Aún no creía que ese brillante hombre fuera suyo, siendo él tan simple como era. Los labios del político se entreabrieron, provocando al inspector, quien no dudó en meter su lengua en aquella cavidad que tan bien conocía. El aire se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse.

-No eres nada simple como crees Gregory, eres el hombre perfecto para mí

-¿Es algo innato en ustedes los Holmes, ya sabes, eso de leer mentes?

Una risa tranquila salió de los labios de Mycroft, terminó de arreglar su ropa y se despidió de su novio. En la salida, se encontró con Andrew, quien estaba aún en shock por lo visto anteriormente y apenas notó al político.

-Espero al fin entienda todo, joven Brooks. Y se mantenga alejado del inspector o puede que su placa sea revocada antes de lo que piensa.

Donovan llegó unos minutos después y vio a Andrew aún algo conmocionado e indeciso de entrar. Apenas lo vio, creyó entenderlo todo.

-Parece que ya cayó la advertencia ¿no novato? Yo que tú ponía distancia, te lo dije antes.

Entró sin dudar a NSY, encontrando a Greg limpiando su oficina...

-Jefe, parece que no tendrá que preocuparse por el novato, su novio ya lo espantó.

-No sé de que hablas Donovan.

-Bueno, ya sabe lo que dicen, en la guerra y en el amor…

* * *

 _ **Y allí terminó, ¡gracias por leer! Adoro a esta pareja aunque sean crack.**_


End file.
